


Pointless

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Mild spoilers up to S4.01<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no ownership rights; I make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny finally realizes why he can't commit to any of the women he's been involved with since he came to Hawaii.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a quick one-off for Day 76 of [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** ' 100-in-100 challenge.

Danny watched from one side, his heart thudding harshly in his chest as a combination of relief and pain washed through him. After his earlier 'confession' to Steve that he couldn't tell Gabby he loved her, watching Steve and Catherine's reunion after her kidnap and subsequent release, the truth of his feelings hit home.

He didn't feel the love for Gabby that he should because he cared too much for Steve.

And seeing him now with Catherine brought home exactly how pointless that was.

"I'll just… I'll be over there," he said, turning away.

Not that either of them heard.

~//~


End file.
